Lydia Hattaway and the Book of Secrets
by ObsoleteRedemption
Summary: Sirius Black gets into trouble again, no surprise. Professor McGonagall decides to assign him a Tutor in a weak attempt to get him on the straight and narrow.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall was approached by a student with a paper in his hand, with words from Professor Sprout written on them in great anger, this hadn't come as a surprise to her at all. Classes had just started up at Hogwarts and it was becoming a ritual that the year would be started off with Sirius Black and James Potter being placed in detention for something catastrophic. Last year she had been the one to place them in detention when they transfigured a stack of cups into spiders and proceeded to throw them at a Slytherin girl. Though their transfigurations were marvelous, she had them both put in detentions for a week writing numerous time the sentence 'we will not throw spiders at any student.' Despite herself, she smiled at the way Professor Sprout had written not just 'Sirius Black' but she had written 'YOUR STUDENT AND GRYFFINDOR _SIRIUS BLACK'. _

Once again, Sirius had been sent to the office of Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house. He sat in a chair at the front of her classroom and leaned casually, honing his rebellious teenager look. Professor McGonagall glared at his posture

"I expect more from my students, even from you." she folded her arms on the desk. "Herbology is a subject that I advise you take seriously, Mister Black, you may need it one day."

"What can I say-?" Sirius said arrogantly.

"Frankly, I don't care what you have to say." The Professor stood up and walked up to the young Sirius, "I've scheduled you a tutor."

Professor McGonagall did her best disappointed mother look.

"I don't think Sprout's got time for me. She does have to clean the ceiling. Anyway, I don't need a tutor." Sirius smirked at the memory of the yellow acid that spurted from the plant as he left a handful of Dragon Dung in the pot with the Cecylahys Plant.

"She won't be doing anything for the next few days, as well as the three other students that are in the infirmary because of your stunt." The disapproving look on Professor McGonagall's face tore into Sirius, "Be in my room at eight tonight."

"Professor, don't you think that you are being a little rash on assigning me a tutor, It's just the beginning of the year." Sirius groaned.

"Maybe a tutor could teach you where and where not to put your dragon dung." Professor McGonagall said, "Be here at six for your detention."

Sirius glanced at the clock before getting up, only two hours to spare.

As transfigurations was ending and Lydia Hattaway started to gather her stuff to head to Potions, Professor McGonagall held her back and led her up to the front desk.

"Professor Sprout tells me that you are doing outstanding in Herbology." Professor McGonagall started tactfully.

Lydia simply nodded her head in response.

"I'm in need of a tutor for a Gryffindor student. I'm willing to offer extra credit."

Lydia's eyebrows rose at this. She knew that as a student, she was well above average, but she couldn't fathom trying to teach someone, "And you want me?" Her voice sounded meek and girlish.

"Well, I would prefer you." She took to straightening papers on her desk, "But if I need to find someone else…"

"I'd- um…" Lydia contemplated her answer, "I'll try."

"My room at eight, please." She gave Lydia a smile.

"Accio book." Lydia summoned Hogwarts a History off the Gryffindor common room table, nearly missing the book as if flew towards her. She just started to read when Sirius Black and James Potter strutted in, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"You should have heard Bertram scream." James laughed, "It was like a little girl."

The two laughed while Lydia tried to read, much to her discontent. Unfortunately, this is the normal ritual after one of their friends does something mischievous in class.

"McGonagall gave me detention." Sirius said promisingly, "You've still got an hour to join me."

"Some of us need to practice." James flopped on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"She's forcing me to take lessons, outside class." Sirius frowned.

Lydia felt horrified. She had expected to have to help somebody younger than she was.

"Maybe you'll get a hot Ravenclaw to teach you." They spouted into another fit of laughter.

Forcing herself to keep her eyes on her book, Lydia thought of her conversation with Professor McGonagall earlier. In exchange for helping Sirius in Herbology, a subject that she was quite adept in, Lydia would get extra credit in transfiguration; after being so nervous during a tests that she turned a rat into a goblet with feet and a rat head, she felt that it was necessary to rack up as many points as she could.

James ceremoniously ruffled the dark brown hair on his head as he delved into a conversation about "Snivellus". Although she detested their behavior, she couldn't help but see why the other Gryffindor girls swooned over them. James had a ruggedly handsome style, with that were delectably hazel that were covered in circular rimmed glasses. Sirius had wavy black hair that contrasted perfectly with his shining gray eyes.

After having heard enough of their laughter, Lydia went into the girls and sat on her bed. Kendra, one of Lydia's closest friends, sat on her bed alone as she pet her pet.

"Who's a fat little toad?" She cooed, "You's just the fattest little toad."

"I'm giving lessons to Sirius." Lydia groaned.

"Oh my god." Kendra laughed, "Why?"

"He's terrible at Herbology and I need the credit." Lydia ran a hand through her hair.

"Messing up once isn't going to kill your transfiguration grade."

"How did you know that it was for Professor McGonagall?" She asked.

"You've been in a funk all week over the whole goblet incident." Kendra shoved her toad into a cage under her bed, "Do me a favor and put in a good word about me. Maybe you could set me up with Remus."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stared at the clock as his detention time ran out. He tapped his foot in anticipation. Precisely at eight, a girl walked in with a purple bag slung around her shoulders. The girl had white hair with electric blue streaks that went below her shoulders in ringlets, almost vampire like pale skin, and glittering blue eyes.

"Ah, Miss Hattaway." Professor McGonagall stood up and ushered Lydia over to Sirius, "I've got to go to a meeting, I'm sure you can handle him."

Lydia blushed as the professor left to room.

"Listen, I don't really care about any of this so, let's not and say we did." Sirius smirked arrogantly.

"What?" Lydia asked in amazement.

"I've got much better things to do than-"

"I honestly don't give a damn what you have to do. The grade you get in Herbology from now on directly reflects on me and if you screw that up, don't bother ever stepping foot in Hogwarts again." She said flatly.

"Are you threatening me?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Listen, I've got high expectations for what I want to be when I leave school and I will not hesitate to ruin your life outside of here if you screw this up."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the desk, "So how's this going to go?"

"You are going to listen to every word I say, and regurgitate them on paper in Professor Sprout's class." Lydia sat in a chair next to him.

"You're a Gryffindor?" Sirius motioned to her scarlet and gold tie.

"Please, tell me you are not serious." Lydia glared.

"Oh trust me." He flashed a charming smile, "I'm Sirius. And what's your name?"

"Lydia." She pulled out her wand. Crooked, made of yew, with a Chimaera scale core. Lydia swished her wand over Sirius' Herbology book and it opened to a page on Aligriwid, "You should know all of the plant's from Aligriwid to Green stone."

"Yes, mistress."

"Oops, forgot my…" Professor McGonagall bustled back through the door and grabbed a quill off her desk, "It's a favorite of mine. Good day."

"Good day, Professor." Lydia nodded her head as the Professor left once again.

"I've got Quidditch and better things to do than memorize these ruddy plants." Sirius's snapped.

"You've got two days." Lydia glowered at him, "I suggest you start on Frostys."

"How long am I going to be stuck in here?" Sirius looked at the clock as if it was his sworn enemy.

"You can leave whenever you like." Lydia shoved her book into her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Later that week found Lydia sitting by the lake with her nose buried in a copy of The Dream Oracle. Many other students were sitting in groups as they wrote on parchment.

"Where is our next lesson?" Sirius loomed over Lydia with Peter, James and Remus at his side.

Lydia carefully slide a finger into her book and closed it, "At the-"

"You need lessons?" Severus Snape's lip curled in a smile, "From a mudblood?"

"Shut up, Snivellus." James Potter sneered.

"At-" Lydia tried to start again, in a failed attempt to ignore Snape.

"What are you failing at this time, Sirius?" Snape took a step towards Lydia, "And consorting with mud-"

"Silencio!" Lydia held her wand menacingly at Severus, "The next lesson will be in the Quidditch field at ten tonight. And I must say Severus, I don't recommend calling anyone mudblood."

Severus stormed off with his voice gone. Peter looked at Lydia as if she was made out of gold as Sirius gave his most charming smile.

"Never bring up this incident again." She flipped open her book and continued to read.

"Is that frosty?" Sirius unsure at the plant that rested on Lydia's lap in an orange pot.

"Shh." Lydia pointed to the white stemmed plant. They were sitting on the Gryffindor stands in the Quidditch field, "Luckily for you, this is the night of the blue moon, and the plant will-" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Bloom." Sirius sat very close to her as they listened to the sweet melody of the frosty.

"Here." Lydia handed Sirius the plant and pulled out her wand, pointing it at herself, "Incendio." In a blaze the back of her hand was terribly burned.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sirius yelled.

"Shut up and pick the petals." Lydia pointed to the blue glittery flower that had just sprung from the plant.

"Women…" Sirius huffed as he gently took the petals and placed them in Lydia's lap.

"As you may have read," Lydia eyed Sirius with skepticism, "These petals can heal burns."

"You could've just told me that." He said flatly.

"True." Lyida rubbed the gorgeous blue petals onto her burn, "But if I didn't do this I wouldn't have a reason to steal a frosty from Professor Sprout. You can keep the rest of the petals, for pepper up potion or invigoration draught."

"Thanks." Sirius smiled and put the petals into the pocket of his robes.

"I'd assign you more to memorize, but Professor Sprout is adamant that I don't teach you faster than she teaches the class." Lydia brushed the petals off her now healed hand.

"Nice charm, by the way." Sirius laughed and placed the frosty between him and Lydia, "That you used on Snivellus."

"I believe that I told you to never bring up that incident again." Lydia stood up, "Now, I've got to get this plant back to the green house." She picked up the plant and trotted down the stands, leaving Sirius with his eyebrows raised.

"Did you put in that word for me?" Kendra asked a bit too loudly at the breakfast table in the great hall, "Did he say anything about setting us up?"

"Will you shut up?" Lydia hissed as she scrawled on a paper before her, "I didn't put in a word for you. It's herbology, meaning about plants and fungi; not who likes whom."

"Just because you are a prude who gets off on school doesn't mean that you have to make life difficult for the rest of us." Kendra shoved a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"I charmed Severus." Lydia mumbled into her paper.

"What happened to 'I don't care that he goes around slandering people like me, I don't want to get involved'?" She mocked Lydia's voice.

"And that was all great until he said it to my face."

"So you would rather he said it behind your back?" Kendra snorted, "I don't know what you've been waiting for. I would have knocked that little grease ball on his backside the first time he even muttered about muggleborns."

"Well said." Sirius Black sat down next to Lydia.

"What charm did you use?" Kendra pried.

"Silencio." Sirius answered when Lydia didn't.

"Oh, you've got to teach me that one. I can't wait to see the look on Lucinda's face when that mouth of hers finally gets shut."

"I'm really beginning to like your friend, Linda." He looked smitten with Kendra.

"Why, thank you." Kendra blushed.

"I'm going to go drown myself in the lake." Lydia stood, "And after that I'm going to find a spell that burns genitals off."

"Did I do something wrong?" Sirius smiled to Lydia as she stormed out of the great hall.

"You called her Linda." Kendra laughed.

"That's her name right?"


	3. Chapter 3

As the evening drew closer and closer to ending and students started to go inside to get out of the cold. Lydia waited for all of the other students to go in before she snuck into the forbidden forest. She wasn't quite sure why she embarked on this adventure, but the misty air surrounded by the tall trees called to her like a crying child calls to a mother. She found herself in a small clearing, with a few bright blue butterflies.

"Oh wook," Bellatrix Black cooed, "A wittle mudbwud."

"Tell me. If your parents got divorced; would they still be brother and sister?" Lydia put her hand on the hilt of her wand, "Because, to bring up that many recessive traits, you've got to be the result of incest."

"Are you insulting me? You filthy little-"

"If you say the word mudblood again I will hurt you." Lydia held her wand at Bellatrix.

"Mud." Bellatrix spat, "Blood."

"Verdimillious Duo!" A green bolt shot out of Lydia's wand and flung Bellatrix against a tree.

"You'll have the whole Slytherin house in the infirmary." Remus Lupin leaned on a tree behind Lydia, "Suppose some of them deserve it."

"I really need to stop attacking people." Lydia slid her wand back into her bag, "It's becoming a bad habit."

"I know that feeling." Remus shoved his hands in his pockets, "What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" Lydia deflected, awkwardly.

"Let's just go with he got lost." Sirius Black walked out of the woods behind Remus, followed by Peter Petigrew and James Potter.

"Well, I'd better get going." Lydia started to walk back to the castle.

"Lydia, wait!" Sirius ran after her, "Next lesson?"

"That's funny; I thought my name was Linda." She crossed her arms.

"Would you prefer Linda?"

"Tomorrow night, 12 o'clock, in the green house." She sighed

"Isn't that a bit past your bedtime?" Sirius mocked.

"How hilarious." Lydia walked back to the castle.

At 12 o'clock, Lydia sat on a table in the green house with a Cecylahys and a Crumpton's Crumpet in separate pots. She had her black dragon skin gloves on and a black jacket with black jeans and matching black boots. She had placed her purple bag next to her on the table.

"Hello." Sirius burst in the door casually, "Did I miss something?"

"Harvest the leaves from this." She handed him the Cecylahys, "And don't you dare pull the stunt you pulled in herbology."

"You sound like McGonagall." Sirius roughly took the plant, sat at a table, and started to trim the leaves.

Lydia started to cut the leaves of the Crumpton's Crumpet, ignoring Sirius.

"Are you in my year?" Sirius attempted conversation.

"Yes." Lydia focused on her plant.

"And your muggle born?"

"I swear, if you dare to call me-" Lydia growled and gripped her scissors with white knuckles.

"I wouldn't do that." Sirius smiled at her reaction, "I'd personally love to be a muggle born."

"I'd personally love if you could stop cutting so close to the stem." Lydia pointed to his erratic chopping.

"Sorry." He took precautions not to over cut, "I notice you didn't leave out any dragon dung."

"I don't fancy being paralyzed." She gathered the leaves from the Crumpton's Crumpet and put them in a glass jar from her bag.

"Are you always this bitchy?" He blurted.

"I think that you can formulate your own answer for that question." Lydia slung her bag over her shoulder and hopped of the table. She placed the Crumpton's Crumpet on the desk.

"I didn't mean that." Sirius shook his head.

"Sure." Lydia walked towards the Greenhouse door, "put the Cecylahys as far away from any dragon dung that you can."

"Where are you going?" Sirius looked truly sad to see her go.

"I've got to finish my charms." She said truthfully.

"You and I just had charms today." He did his best puppy dog eyes.

"You know when I have charms, but not what year I am?" Lydia huffed.

"That is what you call an attempt at conversation. Which I can see didn't go over well." Sirius looked Lydia over, "Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest tomorrow night around eleven."

"But my bed time." Lydia said in a childlike voice.

"I promise not to keep you out past one." He held out his index finger.

"Why are you pointing at me?"

"A finger promise. Isn't that what Muggles do." Unsureness rose in his voice.

"Pinky promise." Lydia laughed and held out her dainty pinky finger, "See you at eleven."

They shook pinkies. Lydia walked back to the castle, leaving Sirius cutting leaves in the green house.

"Where were you?" Kendra said shrilly as they sat at breakfast the next morning, "I was so bored."

"Lessons with Sirius." Lydia bit down on a piece of toast.

"Did you put that word in yet? You know, I've been waiting, for so long." Kendra said making Lydia roll her eyes.

"Oh Lydia," Professor Slughorn held a cup of tea as he appeared in the great hall, "I've been wanting to ask you if you wanted to come to a lunch in my room today."

"I'm sorry; Sir, but I've got plans for tonight." Lydia blushed at the offer.

"Damn, I'll have you one day, Hattaway." He walked away with a smile to the staff table.

"I'll have you one day, Hattaway." Kendra mocked, "Why does he want all the smart people to be friends with him?"

"He's secretly a type of succubus that feeds on inelegance. I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you." Lydia bent her head in a whisper.

"Oh you're so funny." She sneered, "And I heard what you did to Bellatrix and I am offended that you didn't at least tell me that you planned to attack her."

"I did not attack her. If anything she started it." Lydia took a drink of orange juice.

"From what I heard she didn't have her wand out." Kendra's eyebrows shot up.

"She called me a mudblood." Lydia looked solemn, "There seems to be an uprising in people wanting to call me that."

"Sirius is a pure blood." Kendra drank from a glass, "Like me."

"He hinted at that."

"Oh, my god. Did he call you the thing?"

"The thing?" Lydia took another bite of toast.

"You think that I am going to call you the M word after what you've been doing to people who do?"

"No, he didn't."

"Doubt he could've, with you around." She punched Lydia lightly on the shoulder, "Don't suppose you could take out Lucinda for me?"

"I'm not a hit man for hire." Lydia glanced at the clock, "I'd better go, I've got transfiguration." She stood up and hustled out of the Great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

After transfiguration, Lydia sat in the common room helping Kendra do her charms homework.

"I've tried so hard to understand this rubbish." She slammed her quill on the table.

"Obviously not." Lydia picked up Kendra's paper and started to scrawl on it with her own quill, "That's defiantly not how you spell Expelliarmus."

"Oh shut up." Kendra yanked her paper back.

"Hey, you wanted help." Lydia defended.

"Not on my spelling." She looked at Lydia with contempt.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but I have to go." She pushed herself from the table and walked up to the Gryffindor dormitories to get her Transfiguration book.

"Leave me alone, James." Lilly Evans sang.

"Come on, Evans, spend the day with me." James Potter hung over the back of the chair that Lilly sat in.

"Not a chance. Oh, hey Lydia." Lilly waved to Lydia, "Can I borrow your Charms notes?"

"Sure, I'll get them for you." Lydia walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

After transfiguration, Lydia went into the library to study for her ancient runes exam. Not long after she started to study, Sirius and James walked in with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"I'll distract the librarian." James leaned on the desk where the librarian sat and started to do his best charming. The librarian didn't look that impressed by the thirteen year old boy that was trying to charm her.

"Alohomora." He whispered and snuck into the restricted section.

"I don't suppose you've got Quidditch throughout the ages?" James ruffled his hair.

"No, somebody else checked it out." The librarian said curtly, "Like I told you yesterday and this morning."

Lydia closed her ancient runes book and snuck into the restricted section behind Sirius, "What are you doing?"

"Where is the book on the Volubilis Potion?" Sirius read the spines of books with squinted eyes.

"That wouldn't be in the restricted section. But I would suggest a Babbling Beverage; it's much funnier." She turned and walked back to her ancient runes.

"James!" Sirius said in a harsh whisper, "Let's go." With one last wave to Lydia, he left with James.

Despite telling Lydia he would meet her at the edge of the forest at eleven, Sirius waited for Lydia in the Gryffindor common room. He wore a black hoodie, perfect for lending to a girl, and faded blue jeans. Lydia wore a black lace skirt with a green tank top, when she descended the stairs with a white jacket in her hands.

"Good evening." Sirius held out his arm to interlock with hers.

"Likewise." Lydia locked arms with him, an unsure look on her face.

Before they could get to the exit the portrait flung open to reveal a very tired looking Professor McGonagall.

"Lydia, in my office." She pursed her lips, ignoring Sirius.

"Professor, it's my fault that she's out of bed." Sirius reasoned.

"It's not that, Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall grabbed Lydia's arm. She pulled Lydia out of the portrait and dragged her down the hall, "Sit." She pointed at a chair that sat before her desk.

"If I may, why am I here?" Lydia sat gingerly in the chair and crossed her legs.

"I'm so sorry, but it's your mother. They found her dead this morning. I can schedule for you-"

"By dead you mean that she killed herself?" Lydia face sobered.

"Yes and I've been told to send you immediately for the burial." She motioned to the fireplace, "I trust that you've used Floo Powder before?"

"I don't think that it is my place to be at the burial." Lydia's voice remained as strong as her posture.

"I don't want to hear any more of this. She is your mother and if she ever gave you a good memory you will go there and pay your respects." Professor McGonagall pulled a bag of Floo powder from her desk and handed a handful of the fine powder to Lydia.

Lydia stepped into the fire, with an emotionless look on her face, "Four hundred twenty two West Ashland Street."

In an instant Lydia stood in the parlor of her grandfather's house. The furniture was dusty, save for his black leather chair, and books littered the floor. His house was littered with trinkets and potion making supplies.

"Oh, Ickle Lydia!" Rosaline, his housekeeper cooed, "I've 'eard what 'appened to your dearest mum."

"Is my grandfather here?" Lydia ducked away from the boney hand of Rosaline, as she tried to pinch her cheek.

"O, 'es in 'is bedroom."

"Thank you." Lydia walked through down the hall to the room behind an iron door, "May I come in?" She knocked tenderly.

"Yes, of course, Lydia." The door opened at the sound of the creaky voice of her grandfather, "Have a seat." The steely man that was Lydia's grandfather sat, with the same business like demeanor that Lydia tried to portray, on a chair in the corner of his room that was made the same as the one by the fireplace. His hair was as gray as his sharp eyes that reflected the dull lamp light.

"How did she do it?" Lydia prompted as she sat on the edge of the red quilt covered bed.

"Such an uncaring question?" His face filled with disapproval, "Like your father, I guess. Always thinking about the worst outcome, as to never be taken advantage of."

"Hasn't failed me yet." Lydia folded her hands in her lap.

"It might never fail you, but that doesn't make it the best option. For once you might want to let yourself feel." He said.

"How cliché." Lydia swung her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her hand.

"Well, my dear granddaughter, don't tell anyone; but I happen to be a very cliché person." He laughed.

"I'll be sure to use that against you." Lydia smiled.

"The funeral will be tomorrow. Until then, you can sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs."

"Goodnight, grandfather." Lydia placed a kiss tenderly on his forehead.


End file.
